My Little Pony: New Beginnings
by SuperKamek
Summary: Join Bella and Discord in their adventures though pregnancy. Mood swings, cravings, vomiting in the bathroom, feeling like a whale every morning. Bella is joined by her friends Combo Breaker, Arch Angel and Mint Writer as they help her learn about her new life with a child. Takes place in the After Years universe. Thanks to DP for the cover and idea. Please Follow, Fav & Review!


Before we begin, this will be a story about my friend and Discord having a kid together. If you don't want to read this because you have no idea who these characters are and frankly don't care, that's okay. This story was originally meant for my friends anyway. However, if you decide to stay, please Follow, Favourite and Review!

Also, to any of my friends who might be reading this, I had to make tiny changes to your OCs to make this story work. Just bear with me, okay? Oh, and this takes place in the After Years world. Haven't seen it? You don't have to in order to read this, but I'd still recommend it.

Anyway, let us begin!

XXXXXX

Chapter One:

Today I was bored. I couldn't believe it either! Being married to the spirit of chaos himself, you'd think I'd have something to do! But no, I was stuck in my little floating house until my husband got back from his time with his best friend Fluttershy. I couldn't fly or float my way down either. I was just an Earth Pony. Times like these make me wish Discord planned ahead.\

I leaned on my balcony, looking out into the world whilst the wind blew through my purple coat and long and messy yellow mane. With my hoof, I nudged my black, rectangular glasses closer to my shining blue eyes. I looked down at my feet for a split second, allowing me to glimpse my quill crossed over a pencil cutie mark.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I looked out onto the horizon "When is he coming back? I planned to go out and have some fun with Combo, Arch and Mint. This kinda isn't fair... I suppose it could be worse. There could be two of him! Heh... that would be funny..."

I worked as a comic artist for the Daily Equestrian, or the newspaper. However, I had already submitted my comic for the week and had nothing more to do than look out into the world and sigh. Then, as if by a god sent, I heard the familiar flapping of metal wings. I turned around to see my friends Arch Angel, Combo Breaker and Mint Writer.

Arch Angel was a royal guard of Princess Luna. He served her for more than 30 years and even fought in the battle against the Changelings at the royal wedding not 20 years ago. He lost his wings in an unfortunate accident, but they were replaced with cool and sleek-looking metal ones. He has a neon blue coat with a spiky black mane and brown eyes.

Combo Breaker was our Pegasus jokester of the bunch. He worked as a video game programmer and tester out in Trotronto (Toronto), but only when needed. He spends his entire summer with Arch, Mint and I here in Ponyville. He helps anyone in need of assistance, but he's sarcastic and likes to make fun of everything he sees. He has a yellow coat with a messy light green mane and cobalt blue eyes.

Mint was our calm and collected Unicorn mare. She works as an author. She likes to be alone most of the time when writing her stories and rarely comes out of her house when she's in the zone. However, when she has free time, she uses every bit of it spending it with us. She has a pencil resting upon her left ear which was given to her by her parents. She keeps it around because it helped her get her cutie mark. She has a very light blue coat with a short mint and pink mane and green eyes.

"Finally you guys show up!" I said with a slightly cross face "Do you know how boring it is to be stuck up here like Rapunzel while you two dawdle about?"

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess Bella" Combo Breaker joked, since I'm not actually a princess "Mint was writing her story and Arch was getting his wings fixed. I was the only one actually dawdling."

I just rolled my eyes with a small smile at Combo's answer.

"We came here as quickly as possible" Mint said in a calm, almost expressionless voice whilst sitting on Arch's back "And we would've been here sooner if a certain somepony wasn't admiring the princess again."

"Hey, it's not my fault she's pretty cute, okay?" Arch struggled to stay in the air with Mint on his back "Ten years in the army is gonna do that to you."

"You guys are weird" I said with a giggle "Anyway, what're we doing today?"

"First off, we better get Arch to the ground" Combo Breaker said looking at his best friend furiously flap his wings to stay aloft "I'm not sure how much longer he can hold up Miss Pudgy Pants."

"I'm not pudgy" Mint simply looked at Rage Quit in a disagreeing voice "I have merely put on some weight since out last meeting."

"...puuuuddgyyyy..." Combo whispered with a smile before he landed on my balcony. Arch did the same and Mint got off, much to my friend's relief.

"Sweet mother of Luna..." Arch panted "Why are you so heavy?"

"You should be thankful I was not born as an Ursa Major" Mint showed one of her extremely rare smiles. Arch just groaned as he plopped down on the floor of the balcony.

"So, now what?" I asked "Oh wait! Why don't we go and get something to drink? It's been far too long since we just sat down and talked over a nice cup of tea."

"Coffee for me" my yellow friend slightly corrected me.

"Right!" I beamed "So... um..."

"Yeah, I know..." Arch rolled his eyes "Floating house and all that..."

XXXXXX

After Arch and Combo took Mint and me down to the coffee shop, much to Arch's dismay, we found a purple mushroom table and sat down on the seats provided. We ordered some coffee for Combo and tea for everypony else.

"So..." I said after sipping a bit of my tea "How has everypony been? I know Combo's been loafing around, Mint's been writing her book, and Arch has been just serving in the army..."

"And that's pretty much it..." Combo Breaker smiled before he jugged down all his coffee in one go, like he usually does.

"Combo, please don't do that again..." Arch Angel sighed before turning his attention back to me "What he's trying to say is that you pretty much got it bang on. We've been doing just that since our last meeting."

"Indeed" Mint said after gently sipping her tea "Now Bella, how is life with your husband?"

"Discord?" I asked "He's just fine... if a little silly sometimes. He keeps leaving me alone in our house every time he goes out to Fluttershy's house. It gets pretty lonely, but his personality just makes me not want to leave him! He's just so... so... well, Discord!"

"That's certainly a way to describe him" Combo Breaker said "So, are you pregnant yet?"

"W-What?" I questioned whilst I blushed.

"Combo Breaker!" Arch scolded my light blue Pegasus friend.

"No, no, it's fine" I calmed the army pony down "No, Discord and I aren't planning to have any kids yet. We're gonna wait a few more years and then consider it."

"Aww..." Combo pouted a bit "Okay..."

We all laughed at Combo's reaction. Suddenly, a thought washed over my head.

"Excuse me, waiter?" I called the waiter over.

"Yes, ma'am?" the waiter asked me kindly.

"Do you mind if I have some chocolate milk?" I asked with the biggest eyes and the greatest of pouts. The waiter looked at me with a slightly confused face before nodding hesitantly and rushing to grab me a glass of my requested liquid.

"Chocolate milk, Bella?" Arch asked "I think you might be getting a few vibes off your husband."

"Maybe..." I said before the waiter returned with my glass of chocolate milk. I jugged it down the second he placed it on the table. I sighed in joy from the wonderful taste of the chocolate substance.

"Ah... that was good..." I smiled "Could I have some more?"

"Miss, we do not usually serve chocolate milk here" the waiter said "Perhaps you would like some more tea?"

"No, I want some more chocolate milk!" I suddenly shouted in anger. The waiter nodded quickly as he rushed back in to get me my drink.

"Jeez, Bella" Combo Breaker said "You okay there girl? You seem a bit angry today."

"I'm not angry!" I began to sob "I just... Do you guys even care about me?"

"Um, Bella?" Arch questioned "Are you feeling okay?"

"No... I feel awful..." I said "I don't even know why. I didn't mean to get angry at you guys..."

"It's okay" Mint said "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Reassuring advice" Combo deadpanned "Really helpful, Mint. You should write about how helpful you are in a book, eh? Just don't do it again? Really?"

"Combo!" Arch scolded him once again.

"Fine, fine..." the cocky Pegasus rolled his eyes before turning to my direction "C'mon Bella, let's get you to Discord. Maybe he can help."

"Good idea..." I nodded in agreement before we all got off our seats, left some money on the table for the waiter, and headed for Fluttershy's cottage.

XXXXXX

I knocked at the door of the shy Pegasus's cottage. It opened to Fluttershy's daughter Spring Blossom who had a cream yellow coat like her mother and a straight and long white mane. She had golden eyes and three pink blossoms as a cutie mark.

"Hey, sup guys!" she said with a smile "What do you guys need?"

"Our purple friend over here needs some help from her loving husband" Combo Breaker said whilst presenting me in front of the 17-year-old mare. I just sheepishly smiled and waved.

"Yeah, sure" Spring smiled before turning back to the inside of her home "DISCORD! IT'S YOUR WIFE!"

"What?" Discord leapt off his comfy chair and set down his tea to rush to the front door "Oh hello there, my dear sweet Airabella Inkheart! How are you fairing today? Are you feeling ill? I can fix that in a jiffy!"

He poofed into a doctor's uniform and began checking my heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"No, Discord..." I said, still feeling a bit ill "I had this sudden craving for chocolate milk earlier this morning and I kept getting angry at my friends. What's happening to me?"

I began to break down crying on the ground.

"Bella?" Discord asked as he patted my back in comfort "Here, have some chocolate milk..." he materialised some of his favourite drink in a small glass out of nowhere and gave it to me.

"Thanks..." I smiled before taking a sip of my now favourite drink "So, 'Doctor Discord', what's my diagnosis? What ails me?"

"I'm not actually a doctor, you know" Discord poofed out of his doctor costume "All I can do is try and make you smile. Wow, I don't think sappier words escaped my mouth before. Well, except when Fluttershy made me say 'Friendship is Magic'..."

"You know it is, Discord" Fluttershy called out to us in a sweet and kind voice.

"Yes, yes, my dear..." Discord rolled his eyes "Now, let's get you to a real doctor, shall we?"

"Agreed" I nodded. We both began walking to the Ponyville Hospital after I finished speaking.

"Um, can we come too?" Arch asked us.

"We're part of the family too, y'know!" Combo cockily smiled.

"Wherever Bella goes, I shall go as well" Mint nodded.

"Of course you can come, you guys!" I cheerfully said "C'mon!"

XXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

To say I was worried was an understatement. We had all arrived at the hospital and had Nurse Redheart carry Bella into the check-up room, leaving all of us in the waiting room. I was pacing back and forth, biting my paw and claw in anticipation.

"I hope she'll be alright" I said "I don't want anything bad to befall her, especially at such a young age..."

"Dude, she's thirty-seven..." Combo said breaking away from the game he was currently paying attention to.

"Like I said!" I said.

Suddenly, the waiting room opened to reveal my Nurse Redheart and my wife with huge smiles on their faces. We all got up from our seats and or began paying more attention to the two mares.

"I didn't think it was possible..." Redheart smiled "But apparently, it is!"

"What?" I asked hesitantly "Influenza? Diabetes? Cancer?!"

"Pregnancy" Bella simply stated.

"NO! How could such an illness fall upon..." I overreacted when I suddenly realised what my wife said "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bella's grin grew wider "We're having a baby! Isn't it wonderful?"

I was left speechless. Bella hugged my confused body as the thought continued coursing through my mind. We were having a baby. We were going to be raising a child together.

"We're... having a..." was all I could say before I returned Bella's hug "This is the happiest day of my life..."

"Hey, way to go!" Arch said.

"I knew you could do it, you big lug!" Combo joked around.

"And so a new life is conceived" Mint stated as if remembering from a book "The husband and wife of chaos become overjoyed with their new discovery, and I think... they'll be wonderful parents to the newborn."

"Yeah..." Bella continued to hug me "I think so too..."

I could feel tears dripping down her cheeks and onto my fur. They were tears of happiness, obviously. But I couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of sadness in them. I didn't care though. This was our new beginning to life...

XXXXXX

First chapter! Took an ass long, but it's out! How'd you enjoy? If you like it, punch that Follow, Favourite and Review button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!

Have a good one, everypony! And I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


End file.
